fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Marsha, Marsha, Marsha
Marsha, Marsha, Marsha is episode 12a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Marsha (debut) *Ms. Olive (debut) *Preschoolers Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Candi Milo as Marsha, Ms. Olive Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum are pretending to be spacemen who landed on a strange planet. When Chum Chum says that the "planet" is inhabited by "aliens", the boys spin their "ship" (merry-go-round) around to power it up. But they spin the "ship" too fast that they fly up into the air and land in another schoolyard with kiddie rides. Chum Chum realizes he and Fanboy landed on the kindergarten playground and Ms. Olive, the teacher, mistakes them for her students. Fanboy declares that he and Chum Chum leave, but they can't go through the gate because it was "big boy proofed". So, the boys go inside and decide to relax for the day, then go home. Fanboy then spots a tall girl with deep red hair in pigtails, who comes forward to him. The girl introduces herself as Marsha, and Fanboy noticed that she was sent back to kindergarten after he sneezed up on her placement test a long time ago, when Marsha was chipper. Marsha is now so mad at Fanboy, she plots to kill him! Fanboy panics and Chum Chum teams up with him to escape. After several failed escape plans, they have no luck when naptime comes. Fanboy says to Ms. Olive that he doesn't have to nap and turns on the record player, but it plays a lullaby and the kindergarteners go to sleep, and Ms. Olive gives him a gold star. Ms. Olive then tries to turn the lights off but Fanboy keeps turning them back on, so she sends him to nap in the playhouse. There, Fanboy finds a message above the door, reading "Marsha was here". He then follows a series of pictures on the wall to another message, that reads, "Marsha is here". Marsha had snuck into the playhouse! She had just begun to atack Fanboy when he shook the house, bumping the record player. The tune changes to a dance song called "the bunny dance", which turns out to be Marsha's favorite dance. She runs out of the playhouse to join the other kindergarteners, and Chum Chum leads Fanboy up to the roof, where he made an airplane out of popsicle sticks. The boys get into the plain and it launches off the roof good, heading for home. Fanboy wonders if Marsha will make it out of preschool, but thinks she'll never will. Marsha closes the episode by saying, "I'll get you, Fanboy!" Songs *''The Bunny Dance'' Gallery Aa.jpg 3833316847_fcd1c6b480.jpg 3833315777_9c38f6d6a8.jpg 3833313935_865312d68b.jpg Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Ms. Olive, the kindergarden teacher. *Marsha hasn't appeared since this episode, but she makes a breif cameo apperance in "Freeze Tag" as one of the frozen citizens. *Ms. Olive looks like Fanboy and Chum Chum's french teacher Madame Lavache except she does not have a beret and glasses. Allusions *'The Brady Bunch '- The title is also the phrase said by one of the Bradys (Usually Cindy), when referring to Marsha as a suck-up. *'Sonny With a Chance' - In the flashback of chipper Marsha, when Fanboy shows Chum Chum the pencils stuck in his nose, he says: "Hey, Chum Chum! Check me out!" This is a reference to the Check-It-Out Girls sketch on So Random. *'Annie' - Marsha acting cute whenever Ms. Olive is around may be a reference to Ms. Hannigan, who is really mean, and acts nice whenever someone else is here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy